Aux soldes soldats!
by Dyneen
Summary: Où cinq GBoys en viennent presque à regretter leurs anciennes missions !


**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Remarque :** Une petite histoire qui date des soldes d'hiver !

* * *

**Aux soldes soldats !**

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis un an et les cinq pilotes avaient décidé de prendre un appartement commun, au royaume de Sank. 

« Quatre, c'est pour toi ! Ta sœur ! » Ne le voyant pas arriver, Duo entra dans la salle à manger, perplexe.

« Quatre ? » Le natté fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr que son ami était là quelques minutes plus tôt alors : où était-il passé ? Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le téléphone.

« Iria, désolée. Je croyais qu'il était au salon mais il a du partir faire des courses… Oui, je lui dirais… Hm, au revoir. »

Duo raccrocha, puis haussant les épaules, il retourna dans sa chambre, finir son manga. Quatre, rassuré, sortit de derrière le canapé. Heureusement que son ami n'avait pas essayé de le chercher un peu. Il soupira et se rassit pour continuer sa lecture.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les cinq devant leurs assiettes, dégustant avec plaisir le délicieux repas que Trowa avait préparé. Le visiophone sonna et Quatre se leva brutalement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Heero, se leva pour répondre à sa place. 

« Bonjour Heero. C'est Leyla l'une des sœurs de Quatre »

« Hn »

« J'aimerai lui parler »

« Hn… » Heero passa devant Trowa, Wufei et Duo, toujours installés à table mais s'arrêta soudain sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Où est Quatre ? » demanda-t-il en dévisageant les trois garçons. Ceux-ci le regardèrent surpris.

« Il est pas dans la cuisine ? » dit Duo.

« Hn » Heero repassa dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » demanda Leyla en voyant Heero seul.

« Pas là »

« Ah... Tu lui dis que j'ai appelé. »

« Ok »

Heero revint s'asseoir à table et Quatre ressortit de la cuisine quelques instants après. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent sans comprendre avant de se poser sur Heero et de revenir sur lui. Celui-ci leur fit un sourire innocent mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Une douce musique orientale se fit entendre. Wufei releva les yeux de son livre et fixa quelques instants le portable qui s'était animé sur le meuble. 

« Winner, ton portable ! » cria-t-il du fauteuil. Personne ne répondit. Mais où était encore passé l'empathe ; depuis ce matin, il disparaissait soudainement pour réapparaître quelques instants après.

« WINNER ! » Aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'étage et pourtant il avait vu Quatre y monter. Il secoua la tête de dépit et regarda de nouveau le portable, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. L'appareil s'arrêta alors de vibrer et Wufei se décida à reprendre la lecture de son chapitre. Alors qu'il relisait la dernière phrase sur laquelle il s'était arrêté, Quatre arriva dans le salon, jeta un œil à son portable et le referma rapidement. Il le reposa et remonta sans rien ajouter sous le regard intrigué de Wufei.

* * *

« Quatre, je ne sais pas ce que veulent tes sœurs mais tu devrais peut-être les rappeler, non ? » demanda Duo, alors qu'ils s'installaient à table pour dîner. Le blond observa quelques instants ses camarades. 

« Elles ne vont plus nous déranger, ne vous en faites pas. » répondit Quatre en souriant.

« Tu leur as parlé ? » continua Duo.

« Il a débranché le téléphone, le visiophone et a arrêté son portable. » annonça Trowa impassible avant que Quatre ne puisse répondre.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Quatre. Tu disparais dès qu'elles veulent te parler et maintenant tu nous coupes du monde extérieur ! » Questionna l'américain. Quatre baissa les yeux gênés, avant de murmurer quelque chose.

« On a pas compris, Quatre » continua Duo, insistant.

« Elles veulent que je les accompagne dans les magasins. » avoua Quatre en rougissant. Quatre regards le dévisagèrent, dévoilant une intéressante palette de réaction allant de l'impassibilité à la curiosité en passant par l'exaspération.

« Tu es une homme, Winner. Tu n'as qu'à faire comprendre à tes sœurs que les magasins ne sont pas une occupation d'homme au lieu de te cacher lâchement. » Répondit Wufei, d'une voix froide. Quatre eut un sourire crispé.

« Si c'est pour quelques heures, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire. Tu as survécu aux soldats d'Oz, tu peux survivre à tes sœurs, non ? » Remarqua Duo en souriant moqueur. Trowa et Heero hochèrent la tête. Quatre soupira ; ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre…

* * *

Quatre passa une nuit des plus agitées, et prit une bonne douche froide pour essayer de se réveiller complètement. Il descendit ensuite déjeuner, rejoignant les quatre autres pilotes à la cuisine. Alors qu'il buvait son thé, encore un peu dans les vaps malgré le jet froid qu'il avait utilisé, il ne s'aperçut pas que Trowa s'était levé pour ouvrir au visiteur qui venait de sonner à la porte. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant soulevé de sa chaise et plaqué au mur, que son esprit redevint opérationnel, trop tard malheureusement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le regard bleu et visiblement furieux, qui occupait son champ de vision et déglutit. 

« Bonjour, Iria. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Quatre Raberba Winner ! » gronda sa sœur « j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir évité de nous parler toute la journée d'hier » Quatre jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis qui observaient la scène, visiblement très étonnés.

« Ca ne sert à rien de chercher de l'aide vers tes camarades. Tu ferais mieux de chercher une explication. » Quatre aperçut le regard fier de Wufei, lui disant clairement de faire valoir ses droit en tant qu'homme et il inspira un grand coup.

« Iria, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas aller faire les magasins. » dit-il d'une voix assez calme en la repoussant fermement. « Vous pouvez y aller toutes seules, vous êtes assez grandes. »

« Oh ! » répondit Leyla « notre petit frère décide de se rebeller contre ses grandes sœurs chéries. Lequel de tes amis t'a convaincu de ne pas venir ? »

« Je… J'ai pris ma décision tout seul. » Répondit Quatre.

« Les filles, Quatre est assez grand maintenant alors foutez lui la paix et allez faire les courses toutes seules. » Les cinq filles se retournèrent vers Duo, un air inquiétant sur le visage.

« On ne va pas faire les courses mais les soldes c'est différents et Quatre viendra avec nous. » affirma Hévéa.

« Les soldes, c'est pour les bàn biān tiān, pas pour les hommes » déclara Wufei avec un air hautain.

« Les soldes ce n'est pas assez digne pour les mecs, c'est ça. Pas assez sportifs, peut-être ? » Demanda Melyn avec un sourire moqueur.

« Exactement » répondit Wufei, ses yeux assombris de colère.

« Et vous, vous êtes de leur avis ? » questionna Lina en interrogeant Trowa et Heero. « Des garçons tels que vous n'accepterons jamais d'accompagner des femmes pour faire les soldes ? » Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, convaincus que Quatre ne méritait pas cela. Les sœurs dévisagèrent successivement les cinq garçons avant de sortir de la maison, une étrange lueur brillant dans leur regard.

« Ben dis donc Quat', ça rigole pas avec tes sœurs, mais je crois qu'on s'en est débarrassé. Men are the champions ! » Dit Duo en souriant. Quatre n'ajouta rien, pas vraiment convaincu de la soudaine retraite de ses sœurs.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent dans le plus grand calme. Les sœurs Winner n'ayant pas essayé de reprendre contact avec eux, Quatre commençait doucement à se détendre, se disant que finalement il était peut-être trop parano. 

Où peut-être pas !

Le troisième jour, à 8h00, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison et ce fut Heero qui cette fois répondit. Il avait été préparé à beaucoup de chose en tant que soldat mais voir une dizaine de jeunes femmes sur le pas de sa porte, ça non. Avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elles repoussèrent la porte et entrèrent, menées en tête par Iria et ses sœurs. Les quatre ex-pilotes encore dans la cuisine, en sortirent en entendant ce drôle de remue ménage et ils restèrent interdits. Non, seulement les sœurs de Quatre étaient revenues mais elles avaient ramenées avec elles Hilde, Sally, Catherine et Réléna, visiblement assez remontées.

« Alors comme ça, les soldes ne sont que pour les bàn biān tiān ! » interrogea Sally en se plantant devant Wufei, ses yeux noirs le mettant au défi de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas assez sportif pour des hommes » questionna à son tour Réléna, en se plaçant devant Heero.

« Pas assez viril, peut-être ? » continua Catherine avec Trowa.

« Même pas assez galant pour aider de pauvres jeunes filles avec leurs achats ! » s'indigna Hilde en face de Duo. Un grand silence se fit alors que Quatre se demandait comment ils allaient faire face à ça. Par Allah ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui quand il en avait encore l'occasion ? Un mois de vacances au fin fond du désert lui aurait fait du bien !

« Hilde, chérie. Je suis sûr que vous êtes toutes assez fortes pour porter vos sacs sans avoir besoin de nous, tu exagères un peu. » Commença Duo, avec un sourire charmeur.

« Duo Maxwell, tu es bien sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner… » Demanda Hilde avec une innocence toute feinte.

« Sûr ma chérie. » La jeune femme se pencha vers l'oreille de son compatriote.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit en partant de L2 après la guerre pour rejoindre tes amis. » Les améthystes s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rappelait parfaitement sa promesse. 'Si tu as besoin de moi, je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi'

« Mais, Hilde, c'était pour le boulot ou un problème financier ou de coeur, pas pour les soldes ! »

« Duo, une promesse est une promesse et tu les tiens toujours n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu plaisantes, là ! »

« Je t'attends dehors, my lover. » La jeune femme sortit, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, et laissant un Duo passablement abasourdi derrière elle.

« MAXWELL, tu ne vas pas te laisser manipuler par une femme, quand même ! » s'écria Wufei indigné avant de croiser les prunelles assombries de Sally.

« Chang, je veux que tu me rembourses le service que je t'ai rendu la dernière fois. » dit-elle d'une voix désinvolte après s'être écarté un peu de lui.

« QUOI ? »

« Tu veux que je répète ? »

« Il n'en est pas question, Sally ! »

« Une dette est une dette. Toi qui te targues d'avoir le sens de la justice, il en va de ton honneur. » Wufei regardait le jeune médecin sans bouger, et si ce n'était la petite veine qui battait à sa tempe on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était tombé en catalepsie. Duo en aurait presque ri si il n'était pas dans la même situation.

« Bien, donc nous venons de recruter deux renforts en plus pour notre journée shopping. » sourit Iria ravie de la tournure des évènements.

« Heero est mon garde du corps. Si je vais faire les soldes, il va faire les soldes, n'est-ce pas Heero ? » Annonça Réléna. Le jeune garçon fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos. Où est Frantz ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix innocente. « Figure-toi qu'il est tombé malade, après le petit déjeuner. Mais bon, tu as raison, je ne peux pas te demander de m'accompagner. Ne t'en fais pas j'irai seule. » Conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 'Très efficace le sédatif que Sally lui avait passé d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle pense à la remercier.'

« La présidente de la paix ne peut pas sortir sans garde du corps » déclara Heero, capitulant lui aussi devant la situation. Réléna qui s'était arrêtée, lui répondit par un sourire et rejoignit Hilde dehors après avoir fait un clin d'œil conquérant à Iria.

« Trowa ? » Catherine dévisagea son frère quelques secondes et celui-ci hocha la tête, résigné. La jeune femme avait elle aussi pas mal de moyens de pression sur lui, autant éviter qu'ils soient déballés devant tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, la maison était de nouveau vide, les jeunes femmes attendant leurs cavaliers à l'extérieur.

« Quatre, si on verrouille la porte rapidement et qu'on se sauve par la porte de derrière, on a une chance ? » interrogea Duo, à moitié sérieux.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai du partir dès le premier jour des soldes au lieu de vous entraîner là-dedans. » répondit Quatre, embarrassé.

« Bon, relativisons, ça ne va pas être si terrible ! » Les quatre regards incrédules qu'il reçut lui montrèrent clairement que ses amis étaient loin d'en être convaincus.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la voiture et sourirent en voyant les jeunes femmes grelotter. Mais quelle idée elles avaient encore eu de sortir aussi peu couvertes avec un froid pareil… Ils les virent marcher rapidement jusqu'au centre commercial et les rejoignirent avant de s'arrêter net devant l'entrée. Les portes automatiques venaient de s'ouvrir devant eux, dévoilant un spectacle terrifiant. Alors que leur instinct de survie leur criait de s'enfuir, ils reculèrent de quelques pas avant qu'une main ferme les rattrape dans leur tentative de fuite et les attire dans l'intérieur surchauffé. Le centre commercial était noir de monde, pour la plupart de la gente féminine, excepté quelques pauvres gars qui semblaient très fatigués et qui leur firent un sourire de compassion à leur arrivée. 

« Bon, les garçons, c'est simple. Il y a cinq étages avec cinq rangées donc on fait les magasins intéressants de toutes les rangés avant de monter d'un étage. Enfin vous nous suivez quoi ! » Dit Iria avec un grand sourire. Les garçons se mirent à espérer fermement qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de magasins 'intéressants'.

Vêtements, chaussures, sacs… les magasins semblaient se succéder sans fin. Les filles entraient, restaient 10 à 15 minutes puis ressortaient avant de rentrer dans le magasin d'à côté tandis que les garçons attendaient à l'entrée du magasin, pas du tout désireux de se retrouver dans la cage aux lions. Ils avaient déjà assisté à trois crêpages de chignon en règle entre des femmes hystériques et ne doutaient pas du bien fondé de leur décision. Alors qu'elles ressortaient du onzième magasin de fringues sans rien acheter, Duo posa LA question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous.

« A quoi ça sert que vous entriez dans tous les magasins puisque vous n'achetez rien ? » Il se reçut en réponse plusieurs regards qui le fusillèrent sur place puis finalement Hévéa daigna leur répondre.

« Messieurs, l'important est de faire des bonnes affaires. Donc si on hésite, et bien on va plus loin pour voir si on ne trouve pas mieux et dans le cas contraire on reviendra dans ce magasin après. » Et elle repartit à la suite de ses compagnes.

« Est-ce que vous avez compris la même chose que moi ? Elles font un second tour de magasins après ? » Les quatre autres garçons étaient aussi abasourdis que lui et après quelques secondes de flottement, ils repartirent d'un pas lourds vers le dernier magasin dans lequel elles étaient entrées, maudissant leur mauvaise étoile.

* * *

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq devant leur plateau, à une table de la cafétéria. Ils avaient depuis longtemps enlevé leurs vestes mais malgré tout, la présence de tant de monde, en plus de les mettre mal à l'aise, leur donnait chaud. Ils observèrent les filles s'installer, chacune expliquant aux autres ce qu'elle avait acheté pour l'instant, ce qu'elle cherchait en particulier, bref elles parlaient fringues et les garçons se sentaient déjà à la limite de l'overdose 'après seulement quatre heures' comme avaient dit Hilde avec un sourire moqueur. Ils mangèrent lentement, espérant ainsi retarder l'échéance de la deuxième manche qui arriva quand même beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Ils leur restaient encore trois étages à faire et cette seule perspective les horrifiait. Wufei avait depuis longtemps arrêté de vociférer, préférant garder ses forces pour la suite et ses quatre compagnons avaient décidé de faire pareil. C'est donc dans le plus grand calme que la mission shopping reprit. 

Portant trois paquets chacun, ils regardèrent les filles entrer dans un nouveau magasin avant de jeter un œil blasé aux vitrines sur lesquelles ils bloquèrent quelques secondes. Devant eux divers mannequins portant nuisette ou ensemble de dentelles et accompagnés de divers accessoires de nuit, posaient. Ils se retournèrent rapidement, les joues légèrement colorées se demandant pourquoi de telles choses s'étalaient aux yeux de tous. Perdus dans leur réflexion, ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix moqueuse de Sally.

« Soyez pas si timides, les garçons. On vous fera voir les magnifiques choses qu'on acheté ce soir… » Ils la fixèrent avec froideur mais les filles éclatèrent de rire avant de repartir à l'assaut de nouveaux vêtements. Ils les observèrent quelques instants avant de soupirer et de partir à leur suite, les bras chargés des nouveaux paquets.

Ils gravissaient l'escalier menant au dernier étage, soulagés de voir enfin la dernière ligne droite de cette épreuve. Ils en étaient à cinq paquets chacun plus ou moins volumineux et attrapèrent les nouveaux que les filles leur donnèrent en sortant du magasin avant de les suivre avec résignation. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la foule essayant au passage de ne pas perdre les affaires, ils se retrouvèrent subitement face à face avec leurs bourreaux qui arboraient un air… conspirateur. Ils observèrent machinalement la vitrine, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait avant de faire inconsciemment un mouvement de recul. Ce magasin était gigantesque et semblait recouvrir une allée entière de l'étage mais ce qui les effraya le plus était sans doute la nature des vêtements qui y étaient exposés. Cela pouvait se résumer en trois mots : vêtements.Pour.hommes. Leur manque de concentration après huit heures de soldes leur fit perdre un temps précieux, temps indispensable à leur échappatoire… Conséquences : nouvelle tentative de fuite avortée, échec d'autant plus cuisant qu'elles décidèrent de s'occuper deux par deux de chacun des garçons, les entraînant avec fermeté entre les rayons après avoir confié leurs paquets au charmant caissier, qui se reçut en échange de son sourire devant le spectacle, cinq regards meurtriers. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement et les cinq ex-pilotes eurent au moins la satisfaction d'impressionner encore certaines personnes même si vraisemblablement les dix jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient s'en foutaient royalement. Eux qui pensaient avoir touché le fond…, ils ne furent pas déçus. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans cinq cabines côte à côte avec obligation d'essayer tous les vêtements qui leur étaient donnés sous la menace qu'elles les leur enfileraient elles-mêmes s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Et à voir leur regard limite perverse, cette perspective semblait être loin de les gêner. Ils ne surent pas exactement combien de pantalons, chemises ou tee-shirt ils essayèrent mais ils devaient se montrer dans chaque tenue devant les dix jeunes femmes qui donnaient alors leur avis… Une femme est déjà difficile à satisfaire niveau fringues vous diront certains mecs et bien dix c'est quasiment impossible.

« Je pense que le tee-shirt irait mieux avec le pantalon noir »

« Tu plaisantes, c'est bien mieux comme ça mais peut-être une taille en dessous, pour qu'on puisse apprécier les pectoraux. »

« Et pourquoi pas en bleu au lieu du vert, le tee-shirt ? »

« Ou sinon carrément essayer avec un chemise, c'est peut-être plus tendance. »

« Oui, le chemise gris perle qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, attendez je vais la chercher ! »

Et ce pendant les deux heures qui suivirent…

* * *

Ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq allongés sur le ventre sur le lit de Duo, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de leur journée. Après le magasin pour hommes ils avaient encore du finir l'étage et refaire quelques magasins dans les autres étages pour finalement sortir à 21 heures après exactement douze heures dans le centre commercial. Arrivées à leur maison les filles les avaient remercié de leur volontariat, avec un sourire malicieux puis étaient remontées dans les voitures en leur disant à bientôt pour les prochaines soldes, laissant derrière elles cinq garçons encore sous le choc, entourés d'une dizaine de sacs offerts par ces dames. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de manger et après une bonne douche s'étaient retrouvés comme à l'accoutumée dans la chambre de Duo. 

« Tu sais Quatre » murmura ce dernier « je m'excuse d'avoir rigolé devant ta fuite face aux soldes… » Quatre lui fit un léger signe rassurant trop épuisé pour bouger.

« J'te pardonne, mais dans six mois, je vous propose de partir en vacances pendant un mois. »

« Six mois ? » reprit Trowa, perplexe.

« Soldes d'été ! » justifia l'empathe.

Quatre regards le fixèrent effrayés en imaginant non plus pantalons et pulls mais maillots de bain et shirt.

« On partira très loin. » grommela Wufei.

« On brouillera notre piste » ajouta Heero. Leurs compagnons acquiescèrent à ses sages paroles et quelques minutes après, ils s'endormirent fatigués. Certes ils avaient été soldats mais douze heures dans une telle jungle avait de quoi exténuer… même les plus braves.

OWARI


End file.
